Over The Hill?
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Sandra's birthday is coming up and she's scared that Gerry will trade her in for a younger model... Will he?


Over The Hill?

A/N

This is a birthday present for Ella. Happy Birthday for yesterday my lovely, I hope you enjoy this fic! It's set in the present and it's told from Sandra's point of view.

Also I've written this because the ep in Series 5 when it's Sandra's birthday was aired on 14th July, so I thought that it would be appropriate seeing as it was Ella's birthday yesterday too! :-)

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

'Gerry, if you remind me that it is going to be my birthday in two days again I might kill you.' As you've probably gathered, I'm not a happy bunny, so to speak.

Gerry's trying to make a big deal out of my birthday, because it's the first birthday that I've had since we became an item.

"Come on, sweetheart, cheer up!" Gerry tries to talk me round. 'No! For the last time!' I answer, grumpily, stomping upstairs, stalking into Gerry and I's room and flopping onto our bed.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is Gerry's voice next to my ear, talking to me.

"…. Sandra, don't take this badly, it's your birthday, and I want to celebrate. After all, it's the first birthday you've had since we've become a couple. I love you, beautiful.' He tells me.

I open my eyes. 'And I love you to bits as well.' I answer, sitting up and kissing him.

He smiles. "Good. Why are you making such a big deal out of it? I mean, it's your birthday, you're meant to be celebrating!" he replies, wrapping his arms around me. I close my eyes and snuggle up to him.

'It's just that I'm getting another year older... I'm scared, Gerry. Scared that Strickland's going to promote me to another unit, that he'll basically trade me in for a younger model. You could as well.' I reply miserably.

Gerry looks me in the eyes.

"Sandra Pullman, you are the love of my life. I would never, ever, trade you in for somebody younger, okay? I know that you consider yourself "old" and over the hill, but you're not. To me you are still the gorgeous woman that sat across from me in the interview room all those years ago." He answers.

'Aww, Gerry, I... I don't know what to say... Thank you.' I answer, tears in my eyes.

"That's all right, it's nothing but the truth. Come on, let's go and have some tea." Gerry responds, taking my hand.

Sandra's birthday...

'What time is it?' I ask blearily, opening my eyes with difficulty and looking at the clock on my beside table. And then it hits me. It's my birthday. Oh Gawd.

I fall back to sleep. Me, Gerry, Jack and Brain went out for a drink last night, Gerry and I didn't get back till 12. I think that I had one too many...

"Sandra? Wake up beautiful, Happy Birthday!" Gerry says, waking me up. I sit up.

'Good morning' I smile as Gerry pulls me onto his lap. "Good morning, birthday girl. How does it feel to be a whole older?" Gerry asks teasingly.

'Cheeky! It doesn't feel any different at all!'I reply. Gerry laughs. "I've got to go and get one of your presents, see you in a minute .Love you" Gerry says, easing me off his lap and giving me a kiss. 'I love you too' I call.

A couple of minutes later, I can hear Gerry's footsteps coming up the stairs. 'Come on! I want my pressies!' I call, somewhat childishly.

"Patience is a virtue, seldom found in Sandra Pullman!" Gerry responds.

I scowl at him. 'It's my birthday; you are not allowed to be mean to me. Oooh!' my tone changes from grumpy to excited as Gerry hands me a small rectangular package.

I open it carefully. It's a grey checked A5 notebook. I smile. He knows me so well, I've been complaining about having to write small writing to fit into a pocket-sized notebook.

'Thank you, Gerry' I smile at him, looking up. I give him a double take. He's kneeling down on one knee holding a black velvet box. If this is what I think it is...

I get up and walk over to him. He opens the box. Nestled within its silky lining, there is a sparkling silver ring with a large diamond. "Sandra Grace Pullman, will you marry me?" Gerry asks. I nod, tears splashing down my face.

"Can you 'elp me up?" Gerry requests. I let out a snort of laughter, nod, and pull him up.

He slips the ring onto my finger. "Still think you're over the hill?" he asks. 'No...'I smile. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me.

"I love you Sandra Pullman, happy birthday." Gerry says to me later, when we're downstairs.

'I'll be Mrs Standing soon, and I can't wait to take that name.' I reply, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

THE END!

Ella, I hope you like your birthday present!

Laura xxxx


End file.
